Bang Bang
by Beckster
Summary: Harry's the last one standing until he's confronted by his past. Based from the 1st Gungrave game.


Just out of the blue, this idea hit me while listening to Nancy Sinatra's song "Bang Bang" (both original and dance re-mix version). From what I know, this is the first fic I've seen anywhere based from the 1st Gungrave game. I have no idea why the game version came to me instead. I guess its cause the characters are somewhat emotionless and feelings really aren't that important in the game compared to the "baring my heart and soul and peace and love" in the anime. lol .

Enjoy and thanx for reading!

**Title:** Bang Bang

**Author:** Beck

**Characters used:** Harry and Grave

**Warnings:** some swearing and of course death.

**Notes:** This is based on the 1st Gungrave game. So everything here is in the game's universe. **KEEP IN MIND** that if you have not played this game, there are spoilers in the fic regarding a certain character. It just all depends if you, the reader, feel that this is important or not if you knew what went on without playing it. Also, the game ending is **COMPLETELY** different than what the anime gave us. That's why the fic ends the way it does so there will be no more sequels to it. If you would like for me to write something else for this series, I made a request spot in my "Risk Worth Taking" fic.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Gungrave belongs to Red Entertainment, Project Gungrave, & Yasuhiro Nightow. Clip of lyrics belong to Nancy Sinatra's song "Bang Bang."

Harry paced back and forth inside his protective glass fortress with only the view of his accomplishment down below the clouds.

Billion City.

A place and name that he despised since he was a kid trying to survive day to day in the harsh, cruel world with its slummy rundown streets and no one giving a damn if he lived or not aside from one other person. The name used to make him scowl, thinking of the rich bastards from Millennion that thrived in the heart of the city and which no doubt, helped earn the city's name Billion.

It took a lot of corruption but he was finally here, finally at the top of it all, and controlled the city the way he seemed fit. He no longer hated the name. It was this place that helped him get where he was now regardless of who he had to kill to get there. To him, it was only payback; the city owed him that much.

The plume of white smoke from below snapped him back to reality. The destruction to his city that has taken place made him sneer and pound his fist on the thick paned glass. He was the only one remaining, the mastermind behind his Great 4. The last one to have fallen was Bunji, that, he already knew without having to check. His messenger had informed him in person, the messenger from the living dead who had dared to aim his gun and fire a round at Harry's reflection. But he showed him, oh yes he did. He would give Brandon...no... give Grave a challenge before he could think twice about coming after him. It was a brilliant idea and he couldn't have been any prouder of creating the monster that he did. What a perfect match for a face off. He only wished he could've seen the look on Grave's face when Big Daddy's monstrous form dragged the undead gunman into the dark recess of his own twisted hell.

Considering that it wasn't really Big Daddy but a far scarier creature that took no human likeness to the man it once was, might not even affect Grave like he thought it would. Either way, he'd eventually find out the results. Harry had one more ace up his sleeve just in case Grave somehow defeated Big Daddy. That should buy him some time to his life; there was no way he was going to run from what he created of his empire. If he had to, he would die there as what he deemed himself as a suitable death.

There were times he pondered about Superiorizing himself but quickly diminished the thought since he had worthy men that had volunteered their lives for his sake, his dreams, and for their own sort of justice. Harry smiled in amusement of the images that ran through his head of he being a Superior and going up against the traitor who he had thought he killed 13 years ago. Knowing that he didn't have much for skills aside from just shooting people to get what he wanted and had other people to do his dirty work, he doubted that he'd be much of a match for Grave.

The air around him changed, leaving a stale taste in his mouth. Harry didn't have to look back to know who was standing behind him; he could feel it in his bones.

A deep rumble of laughter shook his frame. "Well, I guess you proved me wrong. I should've known from the start that you would fight to the very end, to accomplish what you were aiming for." He turned around slowly with his hands up to confront his opponent and came face to face with the barrel of a gun staring him down.

Harry eyed the man in front of him of what at one time was his best friend, Brandon Heat. "Death looks good on you."

The stoic man with that unique casket still slung on his back barely moved an inch; his gun never lost its focus on its target.

"I know you were never good with words and I won't feed you any lines of bullshit. Funny thing is, I won't even beg for you to spare my life. You're doing me a favor by killing me as I really don't have anything left here." Harry closed his eyes once he was finished speaking. Each breath he took, he pictured it would be his last. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he swore Grave hesitated on pulling the trigger but that mere second flashed before him when he felt the hot stinging pain in his chest. The echo of gunfire that rang in his ears followed shortly.

_He did it, he really did it!_

Harry MacDowel, the previous leader to Millennion, fell to his knees, eyes wide in disbelief. He was stunned yet it shouldn't have come as a surprise; he knew this was what he deserved. As was his motto that he could give and take as much as he wanted, only to have it turn on him instead; a taste of his own medicine.

He opened his mouth to try and form the words he wanted to say but the thick metallic phlegm caught in his throat. Coughing it up, he spoke through bloodied lips as he could feel it trickle down his chin and drip into the pool of red already gathering around him from the bullet hole in his chest.

With blurred vision, Harry lifted his head and smiled a genuine smile. "I never expected anything less from you, my best friend, Brandon...Heat."

Whether or not Grave understood the sentiment, Harry felt relieved as his eyes grew heavy and fell forward, breathing his last breath.

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down_

**End**


End file.
